A Pocket Full of Rye
by coral dragon
Summary: This takes place as if ROTG never took place, starting from the time Daine gets unicorn fever. So how do DN realise they're in love? R for later chapters DN
1. Memories hurt

Hey, I'm kinda new at writing this fanfic stuff, so I'd appreciate any comments/advice/flames that you may have. So to explain the basic situation, so there's no confusion, this is how the circumstances lie: There was no Realms of the Gods, so this is basically how Numair and Daine would've got together in that case as we all know they would since they were meant to be together. Starts at about the time Daine contracts unicorn fever, which *looks at her calculator* is at about Midwinter since she gets it six months before the main part of ROTG. Got it? Good, so let's continue.  
  
Warning: This story is rated R for later chapters (which will probably be about 7 or so chapters in as I don't want to rush it) so if you're young, I suggest that you may want to reconsider reading this once it gets to the R- rated scenes. There we go, that's done: wrathful parents cannot hold me to blame!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me etc etc la di da di da . . . This could get boring if I have to do it every time.  
  
A Pocket Full of Rye  
  
Numair lay on his bed, caught up in his thoughts once again; this time, however, his thoughts focused not on his learning and books, but on Daine, his student. His beautiful student. His beautiful young student. Why was he torturing himself like this? She was too young for him - she had only turned sixteen just three months back; she could never love him. It pained him, but he was careful never to let her or anyone know for rejection would surely kill him. This knowledge was a burden to carry, troubling his heart and creasing his smooth face with the bitter thoughts that raged inside him.  
  
He remembered the events of last week so well, and the pain broke over his face anew as they surfaced once again in his mind to torture him.  
  
He heard the laughing clearly, listening to it echoing down the corridor, and his jaw clenched when he recognised the sound of Daine's laugh and that of that clerk, Perin. Distrustful of the young man, though Perin was a commendable person by all accounts, he crept closer, feeling the comforting roughness of the walls scraping against his dark skin. He peered around the corner, trying to be inconspicuous which was certainly a feat for someone of his great height, taking in the scene before him. And then his world had stopped. There she was, his student, Daine, and standing with his arms wrapped possessively around her waist was Perin. The walls still rang with their laughter, though their lips were now joined in a soft kiss, and Numair's heart twisted at the sight. Quickly he walked away, loathe to look upon them any more and reeling from the discovery that he had just made. He wanted to hurt that boy, tear him away from what was no his. He had no right to touch Daine. She was Numair's. She was his magelet. It was then that he realised that he loved her. He loved her more than anything else in this world, but he only realised this when he saw her standing in the arms of another man.  
  
Wrenching his mind back to the present, Numair swore softly under his breath. Why could he not stop thinking of her like she belonged to him? He knew without asking what she was doing know. He could sense her magic even from here where he lay cooped up in his rooms. She was talking to Cloud, then later she would probably dine at the Rider's mess, only to go out walking with Perin later. Damn that boy, let Mithros bring down his vengeance upon the head of the young man . . . Numair's fury did nothing to appease his pain, for all that he tried, he could find nothing wrong with Perin, nothing that would turn Daine away.  
  
He shut his eyes momentarily. The light hurt them, though he saw only the blackness that inhabited his heart. Turning over to hide from his misery, he heard the sound of metal rubbing on his wrists. Raising his head, his gaze settled on a golden bracelet and on the oval locket that it contained. He sighed, the rush of air echoing his grievances as he flipped the locket open. Inside was a picture of Daine that he had obtained from Volney Rain just a few days before, when he had not understood that his cause was a lost one. Ostensibly, it was regarded as a focus; to Numair it was the only thing he had to remind him of what he had lost before he had know what he possessed.  
  
Groaning inwardly at the sight of her familiar sweet face, Numair raised the locket to his lips and kissed the portrait gently, wishing that it was really his magelet there instead. He regarded it sorrowfully for many minutes before snapping the locket shut.  
  
"Gods, magelet, I love you. If only you could love me."  
  
*****  
  
Yeah, I know that it was short, but I just wanted an introductory chapter. So what do you think. Let me know so I can decide how to continue! It's not Perin and Daine though - N/D all the way an further! 


	2. Immortal Struggles

Wow, thanks to the response, guys! - I wasn't expecting any more than about two reviews at the most. I'm so happy and I'm also going to shut up now, or else I might bore myself to death with my rambling! P.S Taking into consideration the contraction of the fever, the fever itself and recovery, Daine and Numair should make a realisation by the end of the third chapter and be together by the fourth. I know you probably want fluff, and I want to write it as well, but I don't want to spoil things by rushing them so I just ask that you hang on and you will be generously rewarded . . .  
  
Csporty128: Thank you! You were my first reviewer and I really appreciate it! Yeah, the fluff will come soon, maybe not soon enough, but soon.  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit: Thank you for your vote of confidence that this will turn out all right!  
  
Martini: Wow, well thanks. I'm glad that you think this is good. I tried my hardest to update quickly.  
  
Catalyst: I'm relieved that you think Numair was IC. I thought that was going to be hard to do convincingly. Thanks!  
  
ArizonaBay: Here's what happens next . . . . And maybe Numair will blast Perin one, I don't know yet. *starts musing*  
  
Daine: Your wait has ended!  
  
DevilsQT: Woah! I've continued!  
  
Numair's Daine: I feel sorry for Numair as well! Unicorn bit was, well is perhaps expected, but I wasn't feeling very creative, so forgive, please! Thank you.  
  
A_lady_who's_sure: I'll try not to disappoint you with what I come up with then! Yeah, I agree - D/N forever!  
  
Vulpes Lapis: I've noticed that there are only a handful of D/N fics. I think it's sad because in my opinion the Immortals are the best quartet. I've yet to decide how to make it an R and keep everyone IC, but we'll see . . .  
  
Hell's Dragon: Thank you. You don't like the D/N pairing? Well, maybe we can swing you . . .*starts plotting*  
  
Magic: Thank you! I hope that you will tell me if something's not right so I can fix it, cos I'm pedantic as well. Anyway, here you go.  
  
Crystal Mage: Thank you!  
  
Cherrio: Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing. As much as it pains me to confess this, it's true that not even all the plot belongs to me.  
  
Immortal Struggles  
  
"Numair!"  
  
He turned, wondering who was calling his name and saw his student hurtling across the fields towards him. He didn't want to talk to her just now, didn't want to see her again so soon. No, that was a lie. He did want to talk her, but it would be so hard pretending that nothing had changed and that he didn't mind whom she spent her time with. This was only made clearer when he caught himself thinking how beautiful and wild his student looked with her tousled curls dancing in the wind and the dusky light lending her skin a faint ethereal glow in the gathering darkness. He turned his back and resumed his walk across the yard, pretending that he had heard nothing, his heart heavy with loss.  
  
A hand on his arm stopped him mid-stride and he looked down into a pair worried blue-grey eyes that seemed to be trying to see deeper into him than he was willing to allow now. She had caught up with him then. Resigned, he attempted to commence a charade of nonchalance, but faltered and was trapped by the question that met his ears.  
  
"What's wrong, Numair? Have I done something to make you angry?" Daine sounded almost fearful and Numair scolded himself for letting her get hurt by his constant brush-offs. Taking her hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly, he put her mind at ease.  
  
"No, magelet, I'm not angry. I've just been busy. You've done nothing wrong." 'Nothing except break my heart by giving yours to someone who is so right for you,' he thought bitterly, trying to ignore the way it felt to hold her slender hand in his, her skin soft and warm beneath his calloused fingers. He noticed suddenly that the worry on her face extended further than what she had just brought up with him, and the fear that troubled her eyes unnerved him slightly.  
  
"What are you not telling me, magelet?" She fidgeted slightly, before offering up an explanation.  
  
"There's a small herd of killer unicorns due north of here. They're about ten miles away and are travelling towards the Royal Forest."  
  
Numair let go of the hand that he was still holding in shock. "Why didn't you say so before?" he demanded. "Go and find Buri - we need at least one Rider group. I'll meet you back in the stables in a few minutes." With that he ran off, leaving Daine behind, coughing dust in his wake.  
  
*****  
  
The road they travelled was fraught with danger, but the battle that ensued was the bloodiest yet. Emperor Ozorne was dead, killed by hyenas when he refused to abdicate from the throne of Carthak, but the spells that had been cast under his orders had weakened the barrier dividing the Realms to such an extent that it had collapsed, allowing the entrance of all immortals into the Mortal Realms. The Gods had done nothing to stop this since mortals had originally created the barrier, and this was the result. Attacks from groups of immortals meaning harm were constant but it didn't matter how many were killed for it seemed that there were always ten more to take the place of every one that died. This attack was just the latest in a series, though everyone would remember it for the tragedy that befell so many good fighters and as the day that the power of the Wildmage failed.  
  
*****  
  
The woods were quiet, too quiet for peace of mind. Nothing moved, no animals could be heard for they had all fled. Even the sunlight that filtered through the shady canopy was insubstantial and lacked life. Tension stretched so tight it could be cut by a knife and the darkness played with the hearts and minds of even the most seasoned fighters, every shadow becoming an enemy, every cold gust of wind their breath on the necks of the mortals. The horses were clearly frightened, shying at every sound, eyes rolling and nostrils flaring as they trembled in fear, sensing something that should not be, that was too unnatural to be true.  
  
"Daine, how close are we to this herd?" Buri's voice was no more than a whisper, but in the silence and stillness that surrounded them, it was audible to every person there, raising hackles as skin prickled at the unexpected sound. Daine closed her eyes briefly, trying to make as accurate a report as was possible. Judging the sense in her mind and hoping she was wrong, she opened her mouth to answer and her eyes flew open as horses began to scream and try to bolt.  
  
"Right behind us, about twenty yards or so," her tone hardened by an anxiety made less of a report but made more of an order, commanding people to prepare themselves, though she spoke no more words.  
  
She flung a net of her copper magic out around the group, and with it tried to ensnare the creatures that sought to hurt her friends. It was brushed aside by the immortals, their strength fuelled by the terrible hatred and blood lust that governed their hearts. Again throwing forth tangle wires of magic, she pleaded with them to stop, but they just continued to advance.  
  
"Stop!" she screamed, aloud as well as with her magic. The humans stopped, but quickly started again, sensing that the order was not meant for them. Inside her head a battle raged, vicious and painful. Please stop, she cried out. Don't kill these people when you have no good reason.  
  
Why should we listen to you? The stallion of the herd demanded, both sneering and contemptuous. You mean nothing to us, Godborn. We shall kill you along with your friends.  
  
No! Why do you do this? She asked, stalling for time. They had stopped just a few yards away, evidently enjoying her naivety. They snorted their amusement, pawing the ground with sharp hooves as their muscles in their hind legs tensed, ready to leap forward.  
  
It is our nature, Veralidaine Sarrasri. You of all mortals should understand that.  
  
There was no time to answer. The bushes were tossed aside as a twenty strong herd of killer unicorns flung themselves mightily into the midst of the group. The first five exploded into nothing as sparkling black fire surrounded them and crushed inwards. Daine snapped into action, fighting fear, stringing her bow with ease after years of practice as Buri started yelling orders.  
  
"Archers, to the back of the ranks. Aim for the unicorns at the back so as to avoid your own. Fire at will!" Immediately a hail of arrows rained down and struck the powerful beasts. Four fell in that first onslaught, but not before two riders were dragged from the backs of their horses only to be trampled to death underfoot. Daine felt a continual flare of agony rack her body as one by one horse were culled; they were speared by the wicked horns of the unicorns and fell, screaming their last defiance. Tears coursed down Daine's cheeks as she mourned for those beautiful animals who had fought so bravely and died so needlessly but she continued to fire, driven by the knowledge that as soon as she stopped paying attention she was forfeiting her life.  
  
The ground and the trees were bathed in the blood of the dead and the dying, scarlet running into silver and flowing as one around those who died divided. The casualties numbered many; seventeen of the unicorns had perished, but so had thirteen Riders and the battle was not yet won, not with three unicorns still alive, crazy with pain and fury. One of them turned burning eyes towards the small teenaged girl who stood against a tree, glaring mutinously at the beast while she slotted her last bolt into her crossbow.  
  
You. The creature's voice shook with unsuppressed rage. You caused this, and I will have you for it, Godborn!  
  
The unicorn snarled, madness glinting in its red eyes and froth spewing from its screaming mouth as it charged forward. The girl swung her bow up and fired, her arrow burying itself in the unicorn's throat, but the creature lowered its head, determined to make this one last kill before it died.  
  
The girl felt fear overpower her, nausea threatening to claim her even before that spear that crowned the stallion's head touched her. No! she yelled, throwing all her magic and power behind that single word. The unicorn faltered slightly, but throwing itself forward, pierced the girl's stomach, its horn ripping deep, their blood mingling as they both collapsed one on top of the other, and their screams ringing loudest in the ears of those who were still alive.  
  
Numair saw the creature tear into his Daine, and with a howl of grief as he saw her fall motionless to the ground, he ran blindly to her side, unleashing his fury upon the two remaining unicorns who writhed and contorted beneath the veil of his power and then shuddering burst into flame and disappeared, the last of the herd to die.  
  
All was still again. Corpses littered the ground, both mortal and immortal and the dirt was awash with the blood of the fallen. Moans issued from the mouths of the wounded, and in the corner, covered with blood, a man cradled his student, a silent effigy of grief and begged her to live.  
  
*****  
  
Well, that's it - the second chapter completed. What did you think? Please tell me if you want more. : ) 


	3. Fevered Admissions

.I'm really, really, really sorry about not updating earlier than this but I have my excuses! (and very good excuses they are if you didn't mind me saying). Whether you accept them or not they are - *fanfare* a) knew what I wanted to write but couldn't get it down b) I'm in the middle of an exam period at the moment, having had four last week, four next week and then some. Hope you forgive me, as I haven't had time to write between the exams. The rating is coming into play now because of a concept raised during the fever, just a warning (violence mainly, moderate language).  
  
Vulpes Lapis: Don't fall off your chair! This is what happens next . . . . *conspiratorial wink*  
  
JennyT: Sorry about the wait *hangs head in shame*  
  
DevilsQT: Have you ever seen Kenan and Kel? The "I do" bit just reminded me of it and orange soda . . never mind! : )  
  
ArizonaBay: Thank you!  
  
Martini: I'm so sorry I kept you waiting! (not that I minded the extra reviews :P) Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Bojanglesbiscuit: Here you go - and thanks. : D  
  
A_lady_who's_sure: I can leave you hanging like that because truth be told - I'm evil and I enjoy it! *cue for dramatics* Daine may come to her senses sooner than you think . . .  
  
Nolaiel the Half-Elven: *hands over a handkerchief* I know that it's not fair, I'll try to remedy that as soon as possible!  
  
Hottiger: I tried to hurry, but I guess I failed. Forgive me. : )  
  
A Girl Called Candice: Mmm, I tried to avoid clichéd ideas, that's why I decided to scrap the fourth book. I know the injury was perhaps a cause for skepticism, so I've taken your advice and moved it, to make it more feasible. How I'm going to handle the gap of the fourth book, I don't know. Might be needing some help.: )  
  
Fantasyfan: I don't think that the title has any particular relevance, as of yet. I just had the ditty "sing a song of sixpence in my head."  
  
Catalyst: Thanks!  
  
Katerina: Took me some time, but here's the more you requested.  
  
Numair's Daine: Poor +Daine indeed! I wonder if you'll be any nicer to her than I'm being? *hint*  
  
Hell's Dragon: I confess I harbour a certain passion for the morbid, so naturally I decided that Daine had to contract the Unicorn Fever by means of a unicorn wound. I am very sorry for upsetting you! *hands over peace offering*  
  
S.D.: Me, kill Daine? Now, whatever gave you that idea? I'd have to wait until all love was confessed, then kill her and ensure that Numair then became habitually suicidal as a result! *evil grin* Just joking, really!  
  
Rogue Elf: Thank you!  
  
Someone: As an attempt at appeasement and explanation, I'll tell you a secret. I have not killed off Daine, nor do I intend t. At the moment she is just, let's say, temporarily indisposed.  
  
FantasyIsMyLife: I know that I'm being mean to Numair. Isn't it wonderful? Truly sorry. I will make it up with fluff and mark my words that it will be between Numair and Daine, NOT Perin!  
  
XXX: More juicy? How so?  
  
Emboss: Thank you.  
  
Wildmage101: I haven't killed her, I swear!  
  
11: Thank you. : )  
  
Book Angel: I'm sorry for stopping. Had tons of exams!  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine (more's the pity)  
  
Fevered Admissions  
  
"Hold her down!" Duke Baird's forceful command rang across the infirmary, drawing the curious attention of the other patients to the sight of three exhausted people trying to force a wildly struggling girl down onto a bed. Cut, bruised and sweating, Buri glared at the chief healer, the tightness of her jaw showing how close she was to losing her temper.  
  
"Your Grace, we're barely fit enough to stand, let alone hold down a crazed girl-mage," she snapped tersely, her black eyes flashing. The Duke stepped forward, a dark vial in his hand.  
  
"All I ask, Commander, is that you three keep her still long enough for me to tip the contents of this down her throat," he held up the vial which flashed in the weak light. "It will sedate her," he answered tiredly, marking the suspicious question in Numair's eyes. He managed to pour about half the potion into Daine's mouth before there was a momentary lapse in concentration and she twisted violently, causing the rest of the potion to be spilt over the bed sheets. The potion began to take effect immediately, and the girl's movements became lethargic, her eyes glazed and unfocussed as their lids dropped down.  
  
Numair looked down at Daine, startled as he saw her change suddenly from a vicious, uncontrollable she-demon into the limp doll-like figure whose delicate form he still held in his arms. Scared by the immediacy of the effects of the potion, he wondered if the Duke had made a mistake, but said nothing for fear that Duke Baird would take umbrage. Suddenly Daine stirred, murmuring incoherently beneath her breath, and a small smile of relief flickered across his features.  
  
The Duke laid his hands on the girl's shoulders and let his healing magic flow into her, seeking out the source of this problem. He gasped as the tide of his magic met with a burning core within her chest, and fought with the tendrils of fire that curled away from it spreading further into her body. Forcing himself to continue searching he found a that the Unicorn horn had punctured one of her lungs, ripping through the intercostals muscles between her ribs. He quickly healed all that, burning away the infection and mending the tissue and turned his attention once more to the raging force that he had already encountered. Reaching into its depths, he felt a pain blaze into his own body and a hostile force drive him outwards, searing his magic, as he fell backwards, his hands disconnecting from Daine's shoulders.  
  
Buri stepped forward to steady the Chief Healer as he staggered backwards from the bed. "What is it?" she asked, scared by the look in his eyes.  
  
The Duke Baird cleared his throat and stared at the girl now lying peacefully in bed in sympathy albeit he was severely shaken. " I haven't encountered this more than once before, since most people die from wounds such a that before they can receive proper medical treatment," he said carefully, "but from what I could sense in Daine, I believe that she has contracted Unicorn Fever." He looked up, seeing a mixture of confusion and fear shadow the faces of the people surrounding the bed.  
  
"I have heard of it," murmured Numair quietly, his dark eyes flashing with nervousness, " but I can't say that I can remember the effects of the fever. If you could enlighten us . . . ?" He trailed off, longing to know more of the affliction so that he could find a way to help Daine.  
  
"I must go and see to the rest of the Riders, and those that have been injured. I'm sorry Numair, but do you mind?" Buri looked towards the lanky mage. He shook his head, and she left, Raoul following behind.  
  
Duke Baird laid a cold compress across Daine's forehead and took a seat next to the mage. "Unicorn Fever is fairly rare," he explained. "It is caused by a substance, like a serum produced within the horn. However, unlike unicorn saliva, which as you know is a very painful poison when ingested, this serum has to enter the body by means of a deep open wound, such as the one this unicorn inflicted on Daine.  
  
"Due to the non-mortal existence of unicorns, the serum has a magic substrate, one that is founded in immortal magic. The results of this are that once it gets into the bloodstream, mortal healers are unable to do anything to stop it. The body has to fight the disease on its own. As the name suggests, it consists mainly of a fever, though vomiting may also occur, and Daine will suffer from hallucinations, or rather memories from her past. How long the delirium will last I don't know, but to her it will be very real."  
  
Numair listened, his face growing paler by the minute. "But she will recover, won't she?" His voice was barely more than a whisper and hoarse with suppressed fear.  
  
"I don't know," came the reply. Although the healer's face was sad, his eyes contained a glimmer of hope.  
  
*****  
  
Numair was roused from his fitful sleep at Daine's bedside by the sound of a young child's voice singing a broken melody. He opened tired eyes and turning his head he saw Daine clutching her blanket to her, lips moving though her eyes were still clamped tightly shut.  
  
"Os treisiodd y gelyn fy ngwlad dan ei droed,  
  
Mae hen iaith y Cymry mor fyw ag erioed,  
  
Ni luddiwyd yr awen gan erchyll law brad,  
  
Na thelyn berseiniol fy ngwlad."  
  
The song stopped abruptly and Daine turned over, burying her face in the crisp sheets that covered her. Numair, awake now, stroked the sleeping girl's hair softly. He had never heard that song before, and supposed that it was one she was remembering from her childhood in Galla.  
  
"What was she singing about?" asked a curious voice in his ear. He looked around swiftly and met purple eyes. He smiled in relief - Alanna was here, and she'd be able to help care for Daine.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted quietly. "She was singing in Gallan and I have to confess that I don't speak the language."  
  
"Gallan? But I thought that the Gallans tended to speak Common. Certainly Daine did when she came here."  
  
"Common is the most widely - spoken language in Galla, but most can speak Gallan anyway, especially those who live in the more remote villages. I expect that Common was Daine's second language, though I've never heard her speak in Gallan before."  
  
He glanced fondly at his student. It had been two weeks now since the incident with the unicorns, and although she had had a raging fever for ten days or so, that had gone down and it truly looked like she was going to recover, despite Duke Baird's initial uncertainty. The whole time Numair had alternated between searching for possible cures and sitting here keeping guard. He couldn't even feel any hostility towards Perin when the young man came to visit Daine, something he did very often, for he knew that Perin was just as concerned abouther health as he was. Despite the lack of ill-feeling, Numair's spirit sank every time Perin came, for it was still clear that Daine did not, wold not, belong with him.  
  
Numair didn't notice Alanna leave the room, but simply sat there, lost in his thoughts for severalhours until a frantic voice called him from his reverie. Daine was sitting up, tears flooding down hercheeks, speaking to someone that only she could see.  
  
"Dduw, nddo, Ma. Pahrum?!"  
  
Numair's heart broke as sobs racked her body and pain furrowed her brow. He imagined that she was reliving her mother's death three years earlier and could only guess at the amount of pain it was causing her. Pulling her unconscious form into his arms he rocked her, burying one hand in her hair and rubbing her back with the other. He could feel her body shaking against his, and in his own way shared her grief, whispering reassurances into her ear.  
  
A scream tore from her throat suddenly, and she writhed frantically in his arms, trying to pull away ffrom him. Confused and scared, he just held Daine tighter and called for Duke Baird, hoping for another sedative potion.  
  
"Get away from me!" the fear in her scream terrified him and abruptly he let her go, not wanting to scare her any more than she was already. As soon as he let go though, she started to whimper, and her words ripped through his soul.  
  
"Don't touch me, sir, please don't be touching me - you're hurtin' me!"  
  
*****  
  
Rough hands seized her wrists and slammed Daine up against the crumbling wall of a stone work barn as the rain continued to soak the ground. Winded, she could only gasp as she relised with horror what was about to happen to her and a fearful whimper burst innvoluntarily from her lips. A filthy sodden rag was shoved in her mouth as she tried to cry out and a voice hissed in her ear, spilling invectives into the calm night as cruel fingers fought with the bindings of her clothes. It hurt, his nails scoring vicious lines across her belly as he ripped part of the garment.  
  
She could hear the animals all around screaming, as if they could feel her pain, but they couldn't reach her; they wouldn't get past the heavy door. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she fought against the bonds that stopped her from struggling. It was only when she saw a flash of light that she realised the man was holding her in place with magic. She felt sick, acid bile burning her throat as it rose and was choked down again by the convulsions of her shaking body. This man was abusing his gift by using it to help him carry out the most perverse form of contact. . .  
  
Aaahh! The agony was almost more than she could take, ripping her from the pelvis up through the stomach and still some more. It was fire, it was burning ice, it was worse than hell. His cracked palms continued to roam and torment as he took his pleasure and the pain barely registered as teeth and nails found their marks in her soft skin. Sweet crimson blood fell from her wounds, mingling with the rain and sweat, till her whole body acquired a bloody sheen. And the pain went on.  
  
He withdrew suddenly and removed the bonds and the gag as he tidied himself up, but all she could do was fall to the ground, retching and cowering, unable to say a word and scared lest she incur his anger or attentions once again. Sobs tore from her heaving chest as she lay there in the mud, bloody and abused.  
  
From above came a laugh, mirthless and bitter, sadistic and satisfied. Her chin was caught in a bruising grip and she was forced to look up into the face of her attacker, though it was hidden in shadows and blurred by her pain. A silky, cruel voice reached her ears, issuing a final warning.  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you. It's not safe for a young girl to travel alone on the road in a time such as this." His fist connected with her cheek with a sickening cracking sound, and then he was gone.  
  
The girl was left curled up on the filthy ground, drowning in mud, blood and rain. Eyes screwed shut and rocking as more sobs wracked her exhausted body, she changed her mantra to never let her forget.  
  
"I'm so dirty, I'm so unclean."  
  
*****  
  
Numair was braced against the window, his head resting on the cool stone as he tried to stop himself from vomiting from disgust. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, what he had just learned from Daine's frantic thrashing and her pain-filled screams as she remembered . . . that. It was too cruel. Why her? Of all people, why his Daine?  
  
He sank to his knees, doing nothing to wipe away the few tears that coursed silently down his dark cheeks - his love and his pride would not allow him to deny his feelings. His anger was uncontrollable, a raging fire that lashed out at the thought of what he would do if he ever found that bastard, that miserable whoreson who did this. His fists clenched at his side, shaking in fury and his nails drew blood from crescent shaped cuts across his palms  
  
The icy rage gave way again to numb despair as the realisation struck home, searing his soul with the crass truth. Someone had hurt his magelet badly when she was but a child. They had raped her.  
  
*****  
  
Oh my God. I can't actually believe I made that happen. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I didn't write the rape in too much detail, because, well, I couldn't, probably due to moral restraint, I don't know. Really sorry, but if you're nice and review, I'll give you another chapter which I guarantee will have a happy ending. Would you like that? 


	4. Waking Up

Wow, I've been away for like months! I'm really sorry about that, but I just completely lost track of what I was writing and I was so busy with exams and everything and before I knew it 7 months had passed without an update and *breathe* Well I'm back and hopefully with more regular updates you people will forgive me for being away so long!  
  
First though I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry that I can't write personal notes to everyone, but that would take so long considering the number of reviews I received. Well here I go. Thank you to . . .  
  
Social-schitzophrenic. Mirren. Larky.  
  
Snakefeather. Daine. Wildmage101.  
  
ellaenchanted198. 11. Book Angel.  
  
Sabrina11. Fantasyfan. Paige.  
  
Numair's Angel. Chirugal (aka Numair's Daine).  
  
Daine. Nurriel Evenstar. Amanda.  
  
Miya-chan3. Bahja. Anime- Lover18.  
  
Becks. Nuit*nothing. Flack.  
  
I Love PPC. Wildmage. Hells Angel.  
  
Iceangel3. Batty Anthy. Kitten551.  
  
Rachel. Celtic-Mage. XXX.  
  
Kaliarnet. Numie Fan. Anh.  
  
ArizonaBay. Tam-Tam. DarkPixie.  
  
Fire Mage6. LisSakura. Georgespike.  
  
Chrissy. Amina. Marianna.  
  
Fireblade K'Chona. Numair's Hot. Missy Hallan.  
  
Jessie. Martini. Magelet18.  
  
Devil. FicFreak. Live- eviL-07.  
  
Kit49.  
  
Assthorn: I thought I'd make time to answer your reviews because you brought up some very good points. 1: Numair has calloused hands for absolutely no reason except for the fact that I have a thing about them - completely illogical, I know. 2: Daine finds out in EM that her father is a god (when she kills herself) and I guess that there is just an aura about her which makes her recognisable to immortals as Godborn. 3: Yeah, I did screw up with the bit about the bows, sorry about that. 4: I changed the place of the wound in the third chapter because I was made aware of the fact by a couple of people that a stomach wound was fatal - I just haven't changed the second chapter to fit yet. 5: I have little doubt that Daine is now scared shitless of physical intimacies like sex, yet I think I will handle that hurdle when I come to it. A general comment about the writing: I have taken into consideration what you have said and am trying hard to put it into practice. Thank you.  
  
N.B This chapter is going to go at a slower pace to the others, I'm not sure why, but it probably reflects the lack of urgency and Daine's state.  
  
Waking Up  
  
Daine's delirium did not cease as further time passed, but her memory had shifted into the time when she had met Onua and come to Tortall and now she was more restful. Every day Numair came to the room where she had been moved to and sat by her, willing her to awaken. After that dreadful revelation of her assault two years back, he had become fiercely protective of her in her vulnerable state and left her side only when people he trusted were there. There was no apparent threat though, and at times, despite the fact that Daine was still in a coma of sorts, he was vastly entertained by her views on Ozorne's heritage and the identity of his parents, which she likened to chickens and spidrens. Daine did have another dedicated visitor, Perin. Numair felt next to no resentment towards the boy now, since he was suffering from the situation as badly as Numair was, and the mage had not the heart to hate a boy with whom he could emphasise.  
  
One night Perin sat by the bed, holding Daine's small hand between his own larger ones. He was concerned by the chill that had penetrated her body and releasing her, fetched a blanket from the barracks and returning drew it over her still form, tucking it in warmly at the sides. She stirred as he did this, and ceased trembling so much. He gazed at her gently, rapt by the sight of her, even though it was obvious that she had been ill. The bluish circles underneath her eyes did not concern him, for he knew that they were caused only by the lack of rest she had during the time when she was reliving moments painful to her. His grey eyes fell lovingly on the slightly unruly curls that lay across her shoulders like a smoky brown river and he traced her eyelids delicately, which he knew hid her beautiful blue-grey eyes. Perin's finger followed the soft curve of her young cheek, danced over the stubborn line of her chin until it encountered that dulcet mouth with its sweet lips. He laughed quietly as he felt her mouth lift into a half-smile, lulled by his caresses. Bending forward, he placed a light kiss whilst his fingers weaved themselves into the soft waves of her hair. She sighed into his kiss, murmuring something beneath her breath.  
  
"Daine?" asked Perin urgently, hoping that she had woken up at long last. His hopes were dashed as her head tipped to the side and she continued sleeping, still smiling. Unconsciously she repeated the name of the person who comforted her in her dreams. Perin lowered his ear to her face, desperately seeking to hear what she was saying. When he did he recoiled in shock, his face pale with the sudden realisation.  
  
"Numair."  
  
*****  
  
As dawn stole over the horizon Numair was already awake. Having endured a fitful night's rest he could bear to lie abed no longer and now paced the room ill at ease. The cause for his feeling was not certain; he wasn't even sure that it was a bad feeling, just one of anticipation. He knew that something important was going to happen today and he hoped beyond hopes that it would be something to do with Daine. Sighing in slight frustration, he went into the adjoining bathroom in order to prepare himself for the upcoming day. He finished and stared about his rooms blankly, as if looking for something that wasn't there, yet should be there. Numair pulled tan breeches and a fresh linen shirt from out of the dresser and tugged his dark hair back into its customary horse-tail. The feeling of restlessness had still not dissipated and clung to him almost like a tangible substance.  
  
Sitting down in a deep-backed chair, he settled to read until the bell rang for breakfast. However, The Chronicles of Ulied did not hold the same scholarly interest for him as usual and he abandoned this fruitless attempt to distract himself. Letting himself out of the door, he walked the deserted corridors quickly, his footfalls echoing down their lengths. As he reached the outside, he felt a morning chill in the air and shivered slightly, noticing the cold way that the stark yellow light glinted off the ritual nightly dampness that was spread across the ground. Wrapping his arms tightly around his chest, he set off for the Riders' barracks, where Daine lay. He did not notice Perin leave just a few moments before he arrived at her door. Perin, however, did notice the tall mage's appearance and checking for a second, turned and followed, slipping unseen into the shadows.  
  
Numair neglected to close the door as he entered her room, and settled himself in the chair which stood next to her bedside. He noted with surprise that it was still warm and came to the conclusion that Perin had probably been there. Clasping the girl's hand with his own, an echo of Perin's action earlier, he sat in silence for a long time, just watching her. In the distance, the bell rang for breakfast and Numair's stomach growled in response. Resigned to fact he had to leave her, Numair rose and bent over Daine. He ran a tender hand down the side of her face.  
  
"I must go now, Magelet. I will be back later, I promise." After a moment's hesitation, he leant forward and placed a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Sorry," he whispered, "but I know I'll never have the opportunity to do that again." Turning abruptly on his heel, he strode out of the room, not even noticing Perin who still stood outside the door, frozen in shock.  
  
*****  
  
Perin stumbled outside and sank to the ground near the paddock fence, his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. All this time, and he had never suspected a thing. But he thought in sad consolation, at least he hadn't been played for a fool. Daine was one of the few honest people he knew and he was sure that if she had been aware of her feelings for Numair, she would not have strung him along like this. As for Master Salmalìn, it was obvious that he did not believe that Daine returned his affections because of what he said to Daine after he had kissed her. A groan escaped him. It was all too confusing; well, it wasn't that confusing if truth be told, but if everything happened as it seemed it would, he would end up the loser.  
  
Perin plucked a piece of straw from off of the gate, where it had become tangled in the splinters. He rolled it around an around, feeling the stiffness of the object beneath his fingers. There was nothing actually dangerous about the straw itself which deterred him, yet he had trapped it all the same. Gods help me, he thought. I'm going all learned, seeing things in symbols. However, the course he had to take was clear to him. He must let Daine go and if she questioned why, he would tell her that although she didn't realise it yet, her true affections lay somewhere else. He would not tell her with whom, though. No, these things couldn't be rushed. Nor stopped, he realised ruefully. Perin loved Daine over himself and it hurt to do this, Gods did it hurt, but he knew it had to be done.  
  
A tear ran down his cheek silently. His part was over. Although he knew that Master Salmalìn had something of a reputation concerning women, he was also aware of the fat that the mage was an honourable man with good morals and would not concern himself like this over Daine if his feelings and attentions were not true. One day I'll find someone else to love, he thought with a resigned determination. Someone who I will mean as much to as those two do to each other, even if they don't realise it yet.  
  
Despite this, he could not stop a sound of hi grief from escaping his throat. A person lifted his head and stared at him with concerned eyes. The Horsemistress, he thought.  
  
"Are you alright, boy? Has something happened to Daine?" He shook his head and she relaxed visibly at that.  
  
"She's fine," he whispered lowly.  
  
*****  
  
Daine blinked her eyes slowly and pushing herself into an upright position, squinted slightly. The light that was streaming into the room was unnaturally bright and the room felt a bit warmer than she had expected, like it was approaching spring rather than still being most definitely wintertime. Confused, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, noticing that they felt strangely weak, as if she had been abed a very long time. Her stomach rumbled and she smiled, knowing at least how to appease that. As she stood, the room started to spin quicker and quicker, making her dizzy and with an unpleasant lurch of her stomach, her knees gave way and she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"What in the name of the Gods . . .?" she exclaimed hotly, noticing that her voice sounded hoarse and rusty. Then it all came back to her: The battle against the unicorns, the last one, screaming, charging at her, pain, darkness and a plague of nightmarish memories. She opened her eyes again, fear seizing her and began calling for someone, wanting them to explain what was happening, how much time had passed.  
  
The door slammed open and Numair rushed into the room, his dark face creased with panic. Exclamations burst from his lips upon seeing her bed empty, but when his eyes alighted on her sprawled on the floor, looking decidedly bewildered a joyous grin spread across his face. Scooping her into his arms he swung her around and around, laughing all the time. Finally he stopped and just held her close. She looked up at him for an explanation ad was taken back by all the tenderness that was in his face. She felt another lurch in her stomach region, but surprisingly, this one felt like a good kind of lurch. A huge hand descended on the side of her face, touching the skin hesitantly as if he almost still couldn't believe that she was real and awake.  
  
"You're awake, Magelet, he whispered in wonder. "I can't believe it, you're awake at last." She grinned up at him, not wanting to spoil the moment by haranguing him with questions. A strange look suddenly entered his eyes as he gazed happily down at her. She wasn't sure what the look was, but her breathing shortened in response and she could hear her heart beginning to work overtime. Suddenly his lips seemed very close and she couldn't help but notice how soft they appeared.  
  
At that moment Onua entered the room, completely oblivious to the sudden tension between the mage and Daine.  
  
"Daine . . . O my Gods, you're awake!" Daine stared at Onua. Had the Horsemistress just squealed? "I heard all this laughing coming from in here, but I hadn't dared to hope . . ."  
  
Numair set the girl down and Onua ran to embrace her friend, tears in her eyes. Daine stepped back suddenly. "Can you explain what happened, please? I'm a little confused, to tell the truth." At her lost expression the others sat her down, embarrassed by their own lack of consideration and told her at last what had happened.  
  
*****  
  
That afternoon consisted of a riot of visits from various people, all eager to see for themselves that she was awake and well again. Finally they all left and Perin came in. He approached her awkwardly and sat down at the edge of her bed, staring at the coverlet.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come and see you earlier, Daine. I just didn't want to come when everybody else was here." He looked up then to see her eyes smiling warmly at him. She grasped his hand gently.  
  
"It's alright, Perin. I understand." Not wanting to say anything else, she leaned forward, intent on giving him a kiss, but was more than a little hurt when he pulled back sharply.  
  
"No, Daine. Don't do that." He immediately regretted being so rash when he saw tears sparkle wetly in her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. It's just that I learned a few things when you were . . ." he gestured vaguely and she nodded in understanding. "One of them was that even though you were delirious, not much of what you spoke was nonsense. You . . . seemed, no, it is certain that your affections truly lie with someone else, not me. You just don't know it yet."  
  
She shook her head in confusion, reluctant to let him go. "You are certain? But who? Perin, I . . ." She trailed away, and he tipped her chin up, smiling sadly.  
  
"Yes, I am certain and I will not stand in the way of what will come. I won't tell you who it is, Daine. You will find that out in your own time. I will be here for you though, if you ever need me."  
  
He kissed her forehead and left swiftly, closely the door gently as he went. Daine stared after him, even more confused than before and she sat that way for a long time. The last thing she saw in her mind before she finally drifted to sleep was Numair's face so unexpectedly close to hers.  
  
*****  
  
Finally, I hear you say. Something has happened. Well, unless you want to wait another 7 months for the next chapter, you may want to boost my writing speed by sending me a little review via that lovely purple box!! 


	5. Let The War Begin

Hello, sorry it's been a couple of weeks or three, due to schoolwork and stuff but at least this update is going up quicker than 7 months! I'm really happy that some people can actually remember this fic - I almost couldn't remember it myself! It's been ages this time because I'm doing something called Manor duty. I go down to the manor where all the 1st - 3rd form boarders live and I help look after them - for a week. As a result I haven't even had the chance to do my prep, let alone do any writing. Anyway, gratuities:  
  
Fluffy: *blush* thank you! : D  
  
JENNIFER: Ta tres mucho! Her is some more for you to read . . .  
  
Dragon-Demon, Sakura: Cheers, m'dears!  
  
Thorn Rose: Well, how could I resist a plea like that, eh?  
  
IceAngel3: Hehe! Thanks!  
  
LadyV: Yeah, D/N rocks. You'll have to wait a little bit for them to realise their feelings for each other. True love can't be rushed you know . . .  
  
DarkPixie: Yeah, I thought Perin was sweet as well.  
  
Hotaru: Well, I didn't have to stop, and here's some more anyway!  
  
Simi: Yah, just 1 month and a bit this time! Am I getting better at updates?  
  
Celti-Mage: Et voila!  
  
Dead Life: Done!  
  
Ielenia: Thanks very much, and I'm glad your sis did what she did.  
  
White-wolf2: Kitten's around, don't worry.  
  
Assthorn: Right, to start with, thank you again for your comments, they're always really helpful. Don't think I 'm not taking up on them - I'll correct the stuff you pointed out when I do a rewrite, it'd just at the moment at school, I've got so much work, I scarcely have any time to write, let alone correct things. I'm being serious here, I will get round to it at some point. Most of it I will have to attribute to my hopelessly romantic and completely without common sense nature, like the open door, and unruly curls. But hey, if Shakespeare can get away with conveniences like this, there's some hope for me yet, no? Water, right: well, if you tip water into someone's mouth and rub their throat, there is something like a reflex arc which causes the muscles to contract an so swallow the water. So, this is how Daine is still alive, I guess, like Jon perhaps in SOTL when he had sweating sickness. As for Perin's well, you know what I mean, I've been surrounded by love-sick fools for so long, hat I kinda got influenced by them. Love, I admit is overused, but speaking from a third person point of view (i.e that of Perin's) when you're young it's easy to confuse lust, love and affection. I reckon he's a bit confused - I'm 15 and I get confused by this kind of thing, so it's plausible. Anyhoo, enjoy the story!  
  
Sir Lady Alanna Cooper: Thanks!  
  
Fantasyfan: I think that at the age that Perin is at (17-ish) he would probably have a few insecurities about losing Daine to the next big, good- looking guy that came along, hence his interpretation of Daine's cry for Numair. Daine is this involved with Perin, because he is, in my opinion, a decent guy, and I don't want Numair to be the one and only guy she ever has feelings other than friendship for, cos that would bring into doubt the true strngth of her feelings for Numair.  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Not dead, don't intend on dying soon : P  
  
ArizonaBay: I hope you didn't have a heart attack - that would mean you couldn't read this chapter!  
  
FlamingBallOfDeath: Cool name. Right - so you might be more hyper than a puppy - should we be worried?  
  
Daine: it'll probably follow the book in someplaces, but be what if-ish in others.  
  
Numair's Angel: Eek! Updated! : ) finally  
  
Kit49: He! I love messing with their minds!  
  
Chirugal, aka Numair's Daine: aw, thank you - twas sweet of you to say so.  
  
Nicole: Yeah, like I said to someone else, the fluff will come, just be patient . .  
  
I'm going to stop writing now, because it's 12.40 a.m and there's about 45 other people in this house, and I'm going to wake some of them up if I keep writing on this computer.!  
  
Let the War Begin  
  
Alanna stroked the neck of her gelding reassuringly as he fidgeted nervously beneath her. His ears lay flat against his skull and his eyes rolled in their sockets as he shied away from the slightest noise. All around them the other horses were behaving in the same way and nearby the woods were full of the sound of terrified animals. Alanna tilted her head, but could sense nothing wrong; no feeling of dread pervaded her senses, no foul scent lingered on the air. As far as she could tell, there wasn't even a particular direction from which whatever was making the animals so uneasy was emanating. She glanced over her shoulder, scanning the small group behind her for Daine. She caught the girl's eye and beckoned her forward with a gloved hand. Daine trotted forward, and Alanna noted that Cloud at least was under control; she was scared, true enough, but she wasn't trying to run away from her fear like the other horses. Daine drew level with Alanna, but spoke before Alanna could say anything.  
  
"I know what you're going to ask Alanna, but I'm afraid I can't give you a very clear answer." She paused for a second, then continued quietly. "The animals are terrified because they can sense a huge amount of immortal activity. It isn't as if there are any immortals nearby, but I can sense a, ah, I don't know how to explain it!" she grumbled in frustration.  
  
"I imagine that you can probably feel an increased number of immortals in this realm without actually sensing their presence." Daine glanced up and noticed Numair approaching them. Her brow creased in confusion.  
  
"I don't understand, Numair. How can I tell this without actually sensing them?"  
  
"I don't know, Magelet. I suppose it touches your magic without really interfering with it. That would seem the logical explanation, if not a little far-fetched, but if I had time - "  
  
"Thank you, Numair," warned Alanna. He smiled at her, acknowledging that it would probably be in his best interests to stop talking. "There is nothing we can do about this at the moment, but we need to return to Corus immediately in order to warn Jon. If there is an increase of immortals, we have to find out why it is happening and how best to stop it."  
  
Daine and Numair nodded in agreement, sharing an uneasy glance. Somehow, this didn't seem natural. Someone had to be responsible, since the barrier between the Realms could not just open and close by itself. Alanna signalled the rest of the group, informing them of the need to make haste to Corus. They urged their horses onwards, not wanting to waste a moment. Numair tilted his head towards Daine.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
The night fell quickly, clouds obscuring the moon. Daine finished watering the horses and making sure that they were all securely tied. She wandered over to where Numair was sitting, gazing into the glowing embers of the fire, and settled herself beside him, happy with the comfortable silence. She sat there for a long time and was beginning to drift off to sleep when a large hand took hers in its warm clasp. Daine looked up in surprise and met Numair's dark gaze. She smiled softly at him, feeling safe and protected with him at her side. Absent-mindedly, she ran a small thumb across his palm and noticed that he shivered slightly. She felt a cool breeze run across her bare forearms from the west and figured that he must be cold. She guessed that he missed the Carthak heat that he grew up in. She, however, did not feel very cold, but quite the contrary. The warmth of Numair's hand crept into her body and spread throughout.  
  
Finally Numair broke the silence. "I don't know what's happening, Magelet. It scares me; I'm not used to not understanding something and I am certain that whatever's going to happen, it's going to have huge consequences for everything," he sighed in resignation. Spilling his heart to her wasn't probably the wisest move, for he might reveal something that he would prefer to keep secret, but it was too late to stop now. "I feel so helpless, knowing that something will happen and not being able to be prepared to protect those whom I lo-care about." He broke off, no longer meeting her eyes. He didn't know what he expected, pity, perhaps, or her well-known pragmatism, but certainly not a slender pair of arms wrapping themselves about his waist and a curly brown head tucking itself beneath his chin.  
  
"We'll find out what's happening soon enough, Numair. When we do, you'll know what to do; you always do." She was murmuring softly into his chest, and hesitantly he raised a hand to her head. A stray lock of hair teased his cheek gently and drifted over his nose, and across his mouth. His lips parted slightly in wonderment, and Numair dared to tighten his embrace around her slim form.  
  
"Thank you for your confidence, Magelet. What would I ever do without you?" What indeed, he puzzled silently. He could hear a small mutter from somewhere beneath him; it sounded strangely like "silly man." Numair smirked at the twisted endearment, which is what it sounded like to his ears. He wondered if he would receive a nicer reception if he were to pull back slightly, and then lean down and kiss her. He could forget all his worries, all his fears if only he could stay like this forever, his face buried in her hair. Numair mentally slapped himself. He couldn't allow himself to think like that; Daine would never want an older man like him. He was aware, like everyone else, that she and Perin had gone there different ways four months back. Naturally he had quizzed his little Magelet about the nature and reason of the break-up, but she refused to tell him anything about it; Numair had the impression that Daine knew almost as little about the reasons as he himself did. If only, but it was a dream, and that was how it was going to have to stay.  
  
A quiet sigh escaped the girl whom he was holding, and he realised then how inappropriate his hold on her was. Daine seemed comfortable where she was, but it would not do for others to see them like this. It looked like most everyone had retired for the night, but he couldn't be sure. The mage glanced around, and seeing no-one, he picked Daine up and carried her to her tent. The sense of loss and lack of warmth that hit him the moment he laid her down almost caused Numair to pick her up again. He stopped himself, and smiling gently, he tucked the blanket warmly around her body and left.  
  
***** Daine sat up gasping. Something was wrong, very wrong. Next to her, Kitten was curled half beneath the blanket, trilling shrilly. Daine gathered the frightened dragonet into her arms, and when her search with her magic revealed nothing to her, she pulled herself out of her tent, and ran to find Numair. Spotting where he was pitched, on the other side of the Lioness, she threw herself into his tent. Strong arms caught her as she tripped on a stray rope lying just outside the entrance. Daine looked up into her teacher's eyes, too confused to remember to thank him. Kitten jumped out of Daine's arms and broke from her trilling to start whistling enquiries at the man.  
  
"It's the barrier between the Realms, Skysong." Numair glanced up at Daine, concern etched into his features. "It's disappeared." He finished in a whisper. The colour drained from Daine's face as she realised the implications of this, and she hugged her knees tight to her chest. Trembling, she raised her eyes to his again.  
  
"How many people know this, do you think?"  
  
"Every man, woman and child who possesses any form of magic whatsoever," came the soft reply. For the second time that night, Numair clasped Daine's hand with his. "I could see them, Magelet. Every mage in the country; Jon was at his desk, Harailt of Ali fell out of bed, Gareth the Elder was awake. I even saw Onua, and I know she felt it. They all did." Daine stood suddenly. The usual expression of determination stole across her face and she extended her hand to Numair.  
  
"This means that the immortals will be on us like a pile of bricks. We have all the more reason to get back to Corus now."  
  
Numair smiled grimly at her pragmatism. He held her hand firmly and pulled himself to his feet. "I suppose that we had better saddle the horses. At least there is no need for either one of us to risk waking the Lioness up."  
  
*****  
  
The ride back to Corus was long and hard. A messenger had been sent back to Pirate's Swoop - from whence the group had initially set out from - in order to warn the Baron and all the occupants of the nearby village of the sudden increase of immortals in the Realm. The weather held well for the two days that it took to get back to the capital from where they were; suddenly the great walls off the city rose up on the horizon, and for a moment it seemed like a huge, impenetrable fortress. The moment passed, and the city appeared fallible once again.  
  
Alanna led the group through the gates, and along the winding streets until they were approaching the palace. The accompanying soldiers broke off to report to the Master of Arms; grooms came up to relieve the Lioness, Numair and his student of their horses. Daine swung Kitten down from her sling and the dragonet trotted alongside the girl faithfully. The trio entered the building, and were bowed into the Conference Room, where the King was situated.  
  
Jon was sitting at the table, poring over maps, with parchments and quills scattered all over the place. He still cut a fine figure in the pressed silk shirt and the intricately-woven midnight tunic, even with his ink- stained fingers and strands of coal hair escaping the band. He glanced up when they entered the room, not registering at first who they were. When a cough interrupted his thoughts, he chanced a second glance at his visitors. Recognition dawned on his tired face, and he grabbed the hands of his Champion and the mage, as if to check that they were really there.  
  
"Alanna, Numair, thank the Gods that you are here, and you, Daine, and Kitten! I assume you know about the event which occurred just a couple of nights back - well, of course you do. I've had some of the palace mages looking into the causes of such an event, but unfortunately they haven't come up with anything solid. If you could help them, Numair, I would be eternally grateful. Alanna, I need your help looking at these maps; I must confess that strategy was never my strongest trait. But you must be starving! I'll order some-"  
  
"Jon!" interrupted Alanna. She took her friend by the arms and forced him to sit down again. "You're rambling. I understand that this has come as a shock to you, as it was to us, but you're not going to be of any use to us if you try and do everyone's job at once." She called a boy servant over, and ordered him to fetch some drink for His Majesty, and some food as well while he was at it. The boy bowed and hurried to do as he was commanded. Alanna turned back to Jonathon to find him hunched over in his chair, his head buried in his hands.  
  
"How did this happen?" he whispered. "I thought that the trouble would have been over once the threat of Ozorne was removed. It seems that the trouble is only just beginning, but whether he is the cause of it this time round, I don't know."  
  
Just then the boy re-entered the room, carrying a tray upon which was a pitcher of drink, three glasses and a plate of meat and cheeses. He placed it n the table, and filling each of the glasses he turned and left the room quietly. Daine walked up to the table and pushed the drink closer.  
  
"Drink this, Your Majesty. Then tell us what exactly has happened so far since the barrier fell." Kitten clambered onto Jon's knee and trilled softly into his ear until he acquiesced and drank deeply. He filled the cup three times before his thirst was quenched. The King raised grateful eyes to his friends and motioned them towards the seats. Alanna and Daine sat, but Numair remained standing, hovering behind Daine's chair in a protective manner that didn't escape the King's notice, even in his tired state.  
  
"You're right, of course," he agreed. "It was all so sudden. The barrier had barely fallen, and almost immediately word of numerous attacks has reached our ears. Even Galla and Tyra have been hit by the immortals, so our main allies are backed against a wall as well as us. I had thought initially, that perhaps there was no co-ordination in these attacks, that they were random and the result of these creatures being restrained for to long." Jon gazed over at the door and sighed. "That was until earlier today. One of the chief generals of my naval fleet was found dead outside the palace gates this morning. Or at least, his head was there," he amended as an afterthought. "The . . corpse reeked of Stormwing contact, so we gather that this is how it was transported here. However, where the neck was severed from the body the cut is far too rough for it to have been the work of an immortal. Thus, we conclude that he must have been attacked by a human, and probably suffered two or three blows to the neck by a sword. His death was not so much a warning as a proclamation that a war has been declared against us. The only problem is, who is our enemy?"  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5 est finito! Sorry about the delay (again) but remember: It could have been longer! Please review and tell me what you think - who knows the next chapter may be up within a week if you do!  
  
P.S Eat one live toad in the morning and nothing worse will happen to you for the rest of the day.  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
